isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
India
| previousseason = Mexico | nextseason = iSurv1vor 20 }} iSurv1vor: India is the ninteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This season will have seventeen new contestants compete with two returning winners and two returning players who have "unfinished business", making India the second season to premiere with twenty-one players after . For the first time in iSurv1vor, all twenty-one contestants will be placed in one section of the forum known as "Three Tribe Camp" and not in a specific group as tribes will fluctuate every round based on individual performances at Immunity Challenges. Those who score high are granted Immunity, iS Rupees and placed on the Brahmin tribe whilst those who place middle and lowest will split into two separate tribes called Vaishya and Shudra respectively. This twist is based on the Indian Caste System and is similar to the Power of Dagda used in http://isurv1vorseries.wikia.com/wiki/All-Stars#Membership. As all the cast will share the same communal section of the forum, inter-tribal communication is permitted and encouraged. A twist known as the Amulet of Ganesha is given to the person who ranks first in an Immunity Challenge and must immediately award this to one person on either Vaishya or Shudra which grants them Individual Immunity. At the end of each round, Vaishya and Shudra attend separate Tribal Councils and vote one member out where they will go to Redemption Cove (a modified version of Redemption Island used in ) where they will compete in a Duel to remain in the competition. The winning player remains on Redemption whilst the loser will be eliminated permanently, there are no more than three people competing in a Duel at any time with two people leaving Redemption from the second Duel. iS Points return for the fourth season (known as iS Rupees) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. To keep in line with the caste system, all Rupee earnings are made public making it the first time players will be able to know how much their opponents are earning. Production Season 19 was officially announced after the Bali reunion, Sandros has confirmed that he will be hosting whilst Tucker would be stepping down after https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10151586254524537/, Kirin would not host due to school commitments whilst Adrian will focus on forum design, making this the first time since that Sandros has hosted solo (though Tucker, Kirin and Adrian stay on as Production Staff) Jared from and José from will take over iSurv1vor Live! duties, interviewing alumni and contestants of the series. Casting for the season began September 1st, 2013 (two days after the Mexico finale) and closed September 10th, 2013. The initial cast was slated for seventeen players but after a surge of new applicants the cast expanded to twenty-one. Mike ( ) and Cody ( ) were due to play but were cut and Kelman ( ) was offered a spot but turned it down. Castaways Placement on this table is determined by overall finish at Redemption Cove, to see a list of tribe affiliations see membership below. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Membership Placement on this table is determined by their elimination from Redemption Cove } |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Brenda' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'BK' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Brookie' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Jedda' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Jermaine' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Lexi' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Nax' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Nicole' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Quanz' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Ricky' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Woods' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Zack' | | — | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Fei' | | — | | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Greg' | | — | | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Jeffy' | | | | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Tabatha' | | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Honey' | | |- | style="text-align: left;"|'Aaron''' | | |} Legend This person won Immunity and joined Brahmin. A cell with TOP indicates that player scored the highest overall. This person lost Immunity and joined Shudra. A cell with LOW indicates that player scored the lowest overall. This person lost Immunity and joined Vaishya. This person was at Redemption Cove. A cell with Q'' indicates the player quit. A cell with ''M.E. indicates the player was Medically Evacuated. This person won the last Duel and Re-entered the Game. Episode Guide Redemption Cove } | colspan="2" | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | | (none) | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Division, Distraction, Detection" | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | (none)Due to Aaron quitting and Honey being Medically Evacuated, the Immunity Challenge reverted to Reward | | rowspan="2" | N/A | Quit Day 4 |- | colspan="2" | | Medically Evacuated Day 4 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Episode 1903" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 7 |- | | (none) | | | 4th Voted Out Day 7 |} Voting History } | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|BK | | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Brookie | — | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Fei | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Greg | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Jedda | | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Jermaine | — | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Joe | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Lexi | — | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Nax | — | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Nicole | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Quanz | | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Ricky | — | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Woods | — | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Zack | | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Honey | | — | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Aaron | | — | — |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Jeffy | — | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|Tabatha | |} Redemption Cove Duel History } | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | TBC | rowspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2"| Returns to Game | colspan="10" | colspan="2" | TBC |- ! colspan="15" |- | | align="left"| TBC | — | |- | | align="left"| TBC | — | |- | | align="left"| Jeffy | |- | | align="left"| Tabatha | |- |} Notes: * In this season, the person to place last in the Duel is eliminated. Trivia * The logo for was designed exclusively for iSurv1vor. * Joe and Jordan are the only players in iS history to compete twice with Redemption Island in play. References External Links Category:Seasons